The embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to electronic messaging systems. More particularly, the embodiments relate to instant messaging (IM).
IM is a form of real-time text-based communication between two or more people using personal computers or other communication devices. Typically, an IM client is executed on each of the communication devices, and an IM session is established. Within the IM session, users can communicate text messages to one another over a network, such as the Internet or another wide area network (WAN), a local area network (LAN), etc. More advanced IM clients also allow enhanced modes of communication, such as live voice or video calling.